Christmas Deeds
by Haalyle
Summary: Tails sighed deeply, was he ever going to get a Christmas present from his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners (Sega).**

**AN: With Christmas closing in faster than expected, I decided to get into a Christmas mood.**

* * *

Christmas Deeds

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Sonic sat there boredly, staring at the presents under the decorated Christmas tree. The house was decorated with green and red tinsel as well as candy canes stuck everywhere. The Christmas tree looked much the same except for the baubles, where there was at least a few with their names on them. Bon-bons were also placed in a variety of places.

The suspenseful and anxious feeling of what could possibly be in the presents was killing Sonic as he sighed once more, looking away from the tree and trying to find something that would take his mind off of the presents.

"Can't open them till tomorrow," Tails laughed as he walked into the room with another box of decorations.

"I thought you finished decorating the tree days ago," Sonic pointed out as Tails shook his head.

"No, these are the Christmas cards we've got," Tails smiled as he flipped the box over and a huge pile of Christmas cards fell out.

"Wow, that's quite a few cards," Sonic shockingly said as he looked at the pile of cards in wonderment.

Tails rolled his eyes, "I thought you'd expect more."

"I didn't expect any," Sonic bluntly replied as he knelt down and picked up the cards.

Tails gave him a look of confusion, "Why? You know how popular you are."

Sonic simply shrugged as he hung a piece of rope over a window and gently put cards on it.

"You do know you can go around and actually do something?!" Tails sighed as he placed more cards on the rope.

Sonic looked out the window and watched the citizens of the town. Children messing around, adults doing late shopping and the huge Christmas tree standing in the middle.

"Nah, I don't want to mess things up."

"Mess things up? You wouldn't mess things up," Tails replied as he placed his hands on his hips, "Just go out, and take a run."

"On Christmas Eve?"

Tails sighed as he pushed his best friend to the door. "Seriously," He muttered quietly under his breath, pushing Sonic out of the house and closing the door.

"What's up with him?" Sonic asked himself, turning to look at the closed door and shrugged, "Alright then."

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked to the left at the direction of the voice. Amy was walking over to him as quickly as she could as if trying to make sure he wouldn't get away.

"Hi Amy. What's up?"

For a split second, Sonic swore that he could see a frown overtake that huge smile on her face, but it vanished before he could make sure.

Amy sighed with relief, "Just doing some late time shopping."

"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve Amy."

"I always do my Christmas shopping on its Eve, it's a lot Christmassy," She explained with a giggle, "Which reminds me, I haven't got you _your _present yet. Do you want anything in particular?"

Sonic looked away from her, wondering what he _did _want for Christmas and then shrugged.

"Surprise me."

Amy gave him a smirk, "No problem."

"Oh uh…" Sonic looked around Amy, trying to find a distraction of some kind, "Nice talking to you, hope your Christmas shopping goes well… but I gotta go."

Before Amy could protest, Sonic sped past her and stopped at the huge Christmas tree that stood high and pride in the middle of the park.

Sonic stood there and looked at the tree and sighed.

_Another year gone…_

Looking under the tree, he found a group of Chao underneath. One of them looked at him and ran at him.

"Whoa," Sonic gasped as he watched the little group of Chao run at him and catching him off guard.

_I expect decorations on the tree but not Chao __**under **__it_, Sonic thought as he managed to shake the Chao off him gently.

"Hey look!"

Soon a whole crowd of people were surrounding him, looking at the Chao.

"I thought it was only a myth."

"Never would I think they really did live under the tree!"

Sneaking away from the growing group, Sonic walked along the line of shops and sighed.

_Something doesn't feel right about this Christmas…_

And then he found Tails at the clothing shop. Tails was looking through the window with a smile.

"I thought you got all the presents lil' bro," Sonic commented as he stood next to Tails at the window.

Tails looked up at him, "I have."

Sonic looked through the window at what Tails had been looking at. A red sweater with a brightly decorated tree on it was hung up in the front. Tails' eyes slowly glanced back at the sweater with a happy light in them.

"So, why are you here?"

"Can't I just enjoy the scenery?" Tails asked as he rolled his eyes, wondering if Sonic actually knew why he was looking at the sweater.

Sonic shrugged, "Well, I'm going home, see you later Tails." And with that, Sonic sped past Tails in a blue blur.

Tails sighed deeply as he looked down at the concrete. Was he ever going to get a Christmas present from his brother?

* * *

"What's up? You look a little down."

_Now you notice_, Tails put the spanner in his toolbox and turned around to face his best friend.

"It's nothing, really."

Sonic rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, leaning against the doorframe, "Right… c'mon pal, let's go have some hot chocolate before bed, what do you say?"

Tails looked at his dirty hands with a smile, "Sure, I'll just clean up."

Sonic nodded and left the workshop.

Tails washed his hands and sat down in the living room, waiting for Sonic.

"Here and I put marshmallows in it."

"I'm not blind Sonic," Tails laughed as he took the mug from Sonic's hand, "But thanks."

"No problem," Sonic sat down next to him.

"Actually, something is wrong…" Tails said, putting the half-drunken mug on the coffee table.

"What is it?"

"You haven't given me a Christmas present in so many years it makes me wonder if you really are my best friend," Tails muttered softly, looking at the floor as he said it. The last part he knew was a lie. His brotherly relationship with Sonic was even better than being his best friend.

"Sorry Tails," Sonic apologised with a concerned look on his face, "But don't worry, I may or may not have gotten you a present."

Tails looked up at him with a smile, "It doesn't matter. As long as you're there to celebrate Christmas with, it should be good."

"I'm always here Tails," Sonic smiled, giving Tails a hug before standing up, "Well good night. See you in the morning." With that, he was gone.

Tails grabbed the mug and finished the beverage, continuing to smile and hoped that this Christmas would be really great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything! All characters belong to their rightful owners (Sega).**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

Tails woke up. He knew he was going to get woken up early, but couldn't he get another 30 minutes of sleep? He listened to the russling of someone opening up a present and sat up. There was no use, is wasn't like he was going to go back to sleep.

He slowly walked to the living room where the Christmas tree was an saw Sonic opening a present.

"I decided to wait till you came here before I opened it," Sonic explained, tearing the wrapping paper off to reveal a scarf. Tails watched anxiously for Sonic's reaction and smiled when he saw the smirk on his best friend's face.

"Thanks! Perfect for the whether today!"

"No problem," Tails replied, shrugging his shoulders as if it was just nothing. He decided to pick up a stray present that was wrapped in silver Christmas wrap. Tails frowned, he hadn't bought this and this was further evidenced with the fact his name was written on it.

"Open it!" Sonic said impaitently.

Tails rolled his eyes, "I can only guess who this is from."

"Take your guess then," Sonic smirked.

"Let me open it first and then I'll take the guess," Tails unwrapped the present and smiled joyfully. He held the sweater over his chest and jumped in the air, "Thanks Sonic!"

"See Tails, I'm not completely oblivious to everything, I can take notice of things when I want to," Sonic replied as Tails tried the sweater on. It was a little too big, but that didn't seem to worry the kitsune as he hugged his friend.

"I suppose we should get everything ready for when everyone arrives," Tails muttered, looking at the presents under the tree and sighed, "You will help, right?"

"Uh... sure," Sonic replied, somewhat reluctantly, "What should we do first?"

"Could you get the tables outta the workshop for me?" Tails asked as he opened the pantry.

"No problem," And no sooner had Sonic left, he had came back with two large tables, "This what you need."

Tails nodded, "Yep. You know where to put them."

Sonic put the two tables down and watched as Tails placed a table cover over them.

"Now we just need cutlery."

* * *

"Thanks Sonic," Tails smiled once again as he tiredly wiped the food off the floor, "You can sleep now if you want."

"Nah, I'll sleep when all of this is done," Sonic replied, opening the bin and putting the rubbish in.

They silently cleaned the room up and looked at each other.

"Good night Sonic," Tails waved and turned around.

"Night Tails and Merry Christmas."

"It's over Sonic."

"For now, just wait until next year."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the rushed ending but I wanted to be able to post this on Christmas Eve (my time anyway).**

**I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
